


This Big Dramatic Thing

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "Stalia + first I love you"</p><p>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Big Dramatic Thing

 

 

 

 

Stiles woke up to feel of Malia rolling away from him, no longer acting as the big spoon. He felt a bit disappointed at her moving away from him, taking her warmth with her.

He opened his eyes and rolled onto his side so he was now facing Malia’s back. He closed the distance between them, taking over as the big spoon, but he kept his head positioned so he could see her face.

Her long brown was mussed up, sticking out randomly like it usually did in the morning while the sun hitting it made it appear even lighter than it already was. Her face was completely unguarded and worry free something that made him happy to see.

_‘She’s so beautiful.’_ He thought.

He never really thought he’d get to have this kind of intimacy. But then again, he’d spent an incredibly long time chasing a girl who hadn’t even known his name.

And then he met Malia, who, sure he did have a rocky and fast start with, but that wasn’t important. What was important was that she still chose him every day and he chose her.

That thought made him feel a maelstrom of things including happiness, confusion, worry and a rush of affection.

“I love you,” he whispered, thinking she wouldn’t hear it.

His heart skipped a beat when she whispered back, “I love you too.”

His first instinct was to panic because of who he was as a person, but then Malia turned to face him with a sleepy smile and he knew he had no reason to be anxious.

He smiled at her, kissing her forehead then letting her snuggle up against his chest.

Stiles always thought when he said ‘I love you’ to a girl that it would be this big, dramatic thing because that’s what movies had taught him, but he liked this quiet, easy slip it actually was.

 


End file.
